For You
by peace4people
Summary: A series of one-shots that revolve around the team. Lots of Reid but several chapter are about everyone. The stories are going to contain injuries, accidents, sickness, love, hurt, comfort, famliy, & everything in between. Taking requests. Ch 9: Accident
1. Hair

**A/N: This is the first chapter in a series of one-shots. Some people have already requested a couple story lines. If you would like to see anything done let me know and I will do my best! : ) Those who provide ideas of what they want to see happen will get that chapter "dedicated" to them. The story is called "For You," because it's for you guys, the fans and those who read this. Let me know what you want to see.**

**Some of these stories are going to be slash and not all of them will be the same pairing so I'll let you know at the start of each chapter if it'll be slash so those of you who don't want to read it don't have to.**

**Warning that some chapter will be heavy and sad while others are comedic, light and happy. Also, a majority of the stories are going to be Reid-centric but some of them will be centered on the other team members.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything…I wish I did…but I don't.**

* * *

"This is embarrassing." Reid mumbled as he pushed through the glass doors at the BAU. Emily was on one side of him and Morgan was on the other. Derek tried to stifle his laughs but Emily took a different approach and tried to comfort the boy.

"It really isn't _that_ bad Reid." He stopped and looked at her with a questioning glance, "Alright, it really is that bad." She said allowing herself to laugh a little.

"I told you." He threw his hand up in defeat as he sat down at his desk. It was going to be a bad day, that much he could already tell. He put his hat back on and tried to get going on his desk work, "I can't believe this is happening."

"What's happening?" asked Garcia as she walked into the bull pen with a box of folders in her hands. Reid shot his hand up and pointed his finger at Morgan.

"Don't tell her. I swear…if you tell her I will…" Reid's face went scarlet both with humiliation and stress that yet another person was going to find out.

"Relax Pretty Boy, I won't tell her." Morgan smiled and then turned his head around towards Garcia and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"We have a case." JJ looked down at the three agents from the top of the stairs, "Spence, are you wearing a hat?"

"Yes." He answered plainly as if the accessory on his head was always there and that it was bazaar that she had only just noticed.

"Why?" She asked. Morgan couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing causing Emily to start laughing too. Garcia and JJ exchanged confused glances at what could be so funny. After a solid minute of cracking up Derek finally stopped, brought a finger up to his eye and wiped away a tear.

"It really isn't funny." Reid moaned and tried to pull the hat down lower.

"Yeah, it really is kid." Morgan said chuckling a little bit.

"What's going on?" asked Hotch stepping out of his office with Rossi. The two had been discussing a previous case when they heard the hyena laughter of Derek Morgan. At first they tried to talk over it but after seventy-five seconds they decided to see what was going on.

"Nothing." Reid answered quickly.

"Why are you wearing a hat?" he shrugged trying to play it down.

"I felt like it." Morgan laughed again and so did Prentiss.

"Reid's hiding something." Garcia said a little bit bitter that she wasn't in the know about what was going on. At the word _hiding_ Hotch's mind automatically switched into worse case scenario mode. Was Reid using again? Was he sick? Hurt? In trouble? The poor kid had just come home from a week long visit to see his mother and from what Aaron could tell from the one day he and Reid talked over the phone things weren't going as well as the boy had hoped.

"Reid, as your superior I demand to know what is going on." Hotch's commanding voice boomed over the entire office causing several of the other workers to look over to see what was going on. Aaron glared at them and they quickly averted their eyes and continued working.

"I…di…mah...ha…" Reid mumbled in a low whisper.

"What?" Hotch asked walking down the stairs and into the bullpen.

"I dyed my hair." He said taking of his fedora and revealing a bleach blonde head.

"Oh gosh." Garcia said and began to laugh; Derek who still thought it was hysterical started laughing again too. Emily laughed as well and JJ joined them. Rossi chuckled lightly and for the first time in a long time the team watched as the corner of Hotch's mouth twitched into a smile.

"It hurts how much I've been laughing." Morgan said resting a hand on his stomach, "Nothing has been this funny since…since…"

"Since someone had to explain to Reid what "melt your popsicle" means in Katy Perry's song." Said Garcia bending over from laughter. The memory made Morgan began cracking up with another bout of laughter. No one was able to contain themselves anymore. Even Aaron laughed loudly for a few seconds; he was the first to calm himself down.

"How did this even happen?" Hotch asked trying to regain control of his face and contort it back into its normal expressionless appearance. .

"When I was first born I had bleach blonde hair like my mom. When I saw her this time she said I look too much like my dad with my shortened brown hair and that all she wanted was for me to have blonde hair again like I used to. So I dyed it in the hotel room and went back the next day. It made her day, but now I have to wait a week to color it back or I'll be risking the health of my hair." Everyone's mood suddenly changed.

"That's so sweet of you Reid." Said Garcia smiling and placing a loving hand on his shoulder, he gave a quick smile in return.

"But it's still going to be hilarious until you change it back." Said Morgan laughing again.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. Chapter one. Please review and let me know what you think. How many of you are interested in this? Any requests? : )**


	2. Game Night

**A/N: Great response, thanks everyone. : ) Dedicated to PinkHimeLacus for the **_**Scrabble**_** idea.**

* * *

"M-e-l-t. Melt." Said Morgan smugly as he put the word onto the board. Garcia, Emily, Morgan, and Reid all sat around a small _Scrabble_ board in Garcia's living room. It had been Garcia's idea to start a game night for the team but only four of the seven could make the inaugural meeting. As Morgan reached to grab more tiles everyone turned towards the person whose turn it was next.

"Cat." Garcia smiled and placed the word down connecting to Morgan's last letter. Everyone then faced Reid who studied his options for two seconds before figuring out a word.

"Myrmidon." Raid said placing the tiles down on the board. He connected the last 'm' to the first 'm' in Morgan's word.

"What the hell?" asked Morgan moving from his lax position to get a better look at the board. Reid carefully finished laying down each tile before glancing around at the group of people. They all were open mouthed and gaping and Reid's word.

"Myrmidon: one who obeys or follows without question or scruple." Said Reid automatically.

"We should have known the game was going to be like this." Emily said laughing.

"This is just ridiculous." Morgan said folding his arms.

"What, did you think you were actually going to win with words like 'melt?' Come on dark chocolate, you never stood a chance." Garcia playfully nudged him and he smiled.

"Look who's talking little miss 'c-a-t.' I'm sure you could have come up with something better." Morgan fired back grinning.

"Nope, it was the only word available."

"Can I take a look at your pieces?" asked Reid curious to see if she was right. Garcia shrugged showing she didn't care and Reid swiveled the wooden holder to look at the letters she had. "Calamity" he said almost instantly.

"I always get really hard tiles to work with. I swear one of these days I'm going to pick my first seven tiles and they'll all be 'q's." Emily smiled.

"That's impossible. There's only one 'q' in every game. In fact there is only one k, j, x, q and z."

"How do you fit all that information up there?" Garcia asked rubbing the top of Reid's head, he smiled and then brought his hand to his head so he could fix the hair she had messed up.

"What about mine? What's the largest word I could get?" asked Emily shoving her pieces towards Reid.

"Demitasse." Reid said placing the word down on the board for her.

"This isn't even fun." Said Morgan as he threw down the tiny wooden square onto the table. It bounced and skidded off. Reid felt his face warm with embarrassment; he was never one for games. As a child no one would ask him to play because they knew that he would always win.

"You're just being a sore looser hot stuff." Garcia said chuckling and relieving the tension, "Let's try another game."

"Sorry Reid, you're right. I get too competitive over these games." Morgan said while allowing himself to laugh, "What do you guys want to play?"

"We have…" Garcia opened her game closet and began to shout out the titles, "…_Monopoly_?"

"Too long." Said Emily.

"_Life_?"

"The one time I played that game I landed on every single 'have a baby' square and ended up having to get two cars." Said Reid reminiscing. He had been five and playing with his mother, she turned to him when he got his second car and jokingly said, "the world has enough trouble with one Spencer Reid, I can't imagine it dealing with six offspring."

"I have cards." Garcia said holding up a _Bicycle_ deck. Reid smiled gigantically but Emily and Morgan quickly yelled "No!"

"Never play cards against Reid." Morgan informed Garcia. Both he and Prentiss started to laugh when they thought back to a time when Reid easily beat both of them, not once, not twice, but nearly twenty times in a row.

"I'll keep that in mind sugar daddy. How does _Boggle_ sound?"

"It'll be worse than _Scrabble_." Said Emily laughing. It was true, Reid's brain was like a dictionary. They would end up spending half the game looking for words and then the other half of the time would be a vocabulary lesson given by Spencer explaining the outlandish words he had found.

"The only other two games I have are _Clue_ and _Pictionary_."

"What if we played charades? I have a feeling that _Clue_ with a team of profilers might end quickly and _Pictionary_ is only fun when you have a bunch of people."

"Sound good to me." Said Garcia closing the closet and walking back to her friends. She had always been a star at charades; as a kid it was her favorite game.

"Girls vs. Boys?"Morgan asked.

"You're on."

* * *

**A/N: Working on the next one. : ) Let me know what you guys think. Reviews make me a very happy girl!**


	3. Missing

**A/N: Working on all of your requests. You are all so clever. : ) Here's the next one. Dedicated to: **_**hpenchantress.**_

* * *

Derek Morgan glanced down at the computer's clock. _9:36_ it read in bold white numbers. He rubbed a hand over his head and eagerly looked at the door. There was still no sign of him.

"Relax Morgan." Said Emily looking up from her desk, the other agent just looked over with a small smile before continuing to stare at the glass portal. He went to go get some coffee in order to occupy himself; no good was coming from him sitting stagnant at his desk.

"What's wrong with you good looking?" asked Garcia when she saw the stressed out face of her best friend. Derek turned towards her as he began to pour himself a steaming mug of coffee.

"Nothing." He sighed. Morgan was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't realize scolding liquid was spilling over the edge until he felt his hand burning. He jumped in pain and pulled his hand away immediately as his nerve endings began to fire.

"Clearly something's up." She said signaling the lack of attention and handing him a wet towel to wipe off the mess. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Why would you think something's up?" he asked defensively.

"Well for one thing that's twice that you have said something to me and didn't use a pet name, and another thing is that I have never before witnessed the suave Derek Morgan spilling something on himself." She smiled her typical grin and Derek chuckled a little bit at how well she knew him. When she saw that he had relaxed she decided to try again, "So what's up?"

"He's late Baby Girl and I'm scared." She smiled inside at the fact that he had calmed down to the point of talking like himself again. On the outside she grimaced at the hurt look on his face.

"Who?" she asked as she awkwardly rubbed the handle of her mug. She loved Derek but was never good at confronting people about problems. When someone else was hurting, she hurt. When someone else was crying, she cried. When someone else worried, she worried. Derek looked anxious and she could feel herself becoming uneasy.

"Reid. He's always right on time if not always a little early and as of now he's…" Derek looked at the digital numbers on the microwave, _9:53_ "He's fifty-three minutes late."

"I'm sure everything is fine." Garcia said soothingly but she could tell that nothing she could do or say would calm her friend down, "He probably just woke up late."

"Not Reid." He countered.

"Maybe his car wouldn't start?" she suggested.

"He takes the subway to work."

"Perhaps he missed the train." She was running out of options and didn't know how much more of this guessing game she could take.

"Why would that even happen?"

"I don't know but I'm just trying to help." Garcia nearly shouted beginning to feel slightly agitated. The stress was getting to her and the truth of the matter was that she was starting to panic. She could easily picture someone sneaking into Reid's house and stealing him, or an angry ex-con who was recently released wanting to take his revenge on the FBI by killing one of their agents. The rational part of her brain knew that wasn't likely, after all the murderers they put away usually got a life sentence, but the thoughts still haunted her mind.

"What's going on?" asked JJ walking into the kitchenette. It didn't take an expert to know that something was wrong because everyone in the break room had a solemn expression on their face.

"Reid's almost an hour late." Said Morgan still in a daze, his mind was going through all the awful possibilities of where he could be.

"You don't think he's using again…do you?" she asked. Garcia let out a quick whimper before her hand flung to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the tears.

"I…I didn't even think about that." She said finally gaining control over her emotions, "My first thought was crazy ex-con. You don't think…" her mind was now wrapped around the idea of Reid using dilaudid again.

"No." Morgan said immediately cutting her off, "There is just no way."

Suddenly they heard the glass doors swing open and pounding footsteps on the floor. All three of them raced out and took a breath of relief when they saw Reid who looked seemingly unharmed. He looked around the room trying to locate someone from the team. Although there were no signs of injury he still looked frenzied.

"Where have you been?" Morgan shouted across the room. Reid turned towards the voice, saw part of the team and raced over to where they were standing.

"The craziest thing happened." He said hardly able to contain himself as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What?" asked JJ eagerly.

"I was on the subway and I met the most sagacious man and we started talking about physics and literature. Then I realized I missed my stop so I got off, but I had to wait thirty minutes for the next train." Nobody answered. Here they were thinking that something awful had happened to Reid but it had turned out that he had just met someone interesting on the subway.

"So…you weren't hurt? Nothing…bad…happened" asked Garcia tentatively.

"Don't tell me you all thought I was being lambasted or something." Reid looked around the room and was met with blank stares. "Just because I was late you extrapolated that something bad had happened to me?"

"No, and stop using such large words." Morgan said quickly. He felt self conscious that he had worried so much, then again, everyone had worried as much as him.

"You act like I'm bombastic."

"What does that mean?" asked JJ laughing at the large word. It wasn't because it was funny but because the normality of their conversation was calming. A distinct contrast to the atmosphere minutes earlier.

"It's a term given to those who use excessively large vocabulary." Reid looked over at Morgan who rolled his eyes, "Fine, I guess I can do that sometimes."

"But you're sure you're okay? Nothing bad happened?"

Reid shook his head, "I'm fine, I promise."

Everyone soon got back to work and Reid followed the team into the bullpen. After an hour of aimlessly typing on his computer he stopped and turned towards Derek.

"Thanks for worrying." He smiled awkwardly, Morgan grinned showing his perfect teeth and nodded his head.

"Trouble has a way of finding you kid; it's my job to worry." The two exchanged another caring glance before retuning to the pile of paperwork that was sitting on their desks. Reid felt comfort in knowing that he had a guardian angel always watching out for him.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, requests and feedback are always welcome. : )**


	4. Meeting

**A/N: Hi friends. :) This was going to be all first person but I changed it so only the italicized parts are Reid's POV. Updating my other story tomorrow. This chapter is dedicated to _nebula2_. Quick question, would you like me to summarize each chapter as if it was its own individual story? Like for this one the summary would just say: Reid Spencer and Derek Morgan meet for the first time. **

* * *

_Breathe. Just breathe. Come on Spencer, you can do it. You have no need to worry. You were chosen for this job because you are qualified for this position. In fact, you might be over qualified. I wonder if there's a reason we tend to talk in the third person to ourselves, I should look that up. _

"Spencer, you ready to start?" A gentle voice asked causing the boy to turn around. He was greeted by the caring eyes of Jason Gideon, a short, wide framed man who Spencer had previously met. From the moment he first met Gideon it was clear to Spencer that the guy had a sweet soul.

"Yes I am." Reid said trying to contain his excitement. Working for the bureau had always been his lifelong goal and it was finally coming true. _This is a either a dream or I've gone crazy. Maybe that's it, I've finally lost it._

"I'm going to have you meet the rest of the team today, okay?" Gideon asked but it was obviously not supposed to be a question, he was just too nice to command anyone. Reid nodded and walked with him until they found two men who were talking in the hall. Reid instantly noticed that one had a sad expression on his face but that it seemed normal, like it was supposed to be there. The other man reminded him of every jock he had ever met in high school. _Great_, he thought to himself, _Mom used to say that high school bullies only grew up to be work place bullies. It would be just my luck to run into one of those guys._

"Is this the new kid?" The jock said turning around. His eyes were dark and Reid imagined them as black holes because there was a depth behind them that intrigued him. _Black holes are complex, there's so much to them and so much that we as people don't understand and that's how he is. Perhaps that's just wishful thinking. Maybe he presents himself like a jerk because he actually is a jerk._

"Dr. Spencer Reid, this is SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Aaron Hotchner." Spencer stuck out his hand to the serious looking man first. _I wonder if this job is why he doesn't smile_.

"Hello." Reid greeted and noticed how the man's expression didn't change even as he talked. _His grip is firm_, Reid began to think about everything that he was taught in regards to hand shaking, _the key is to copy what they do_. So Spencer matched his intensity and looked him in the eyes. Reid hated looking people in the eyes; it made him feel like they could see right into him. _Mom used to believe that you shouldn't look right at people; she told me that I shouldn't look someone in the eyes because that's how people could steal your soul. _The child that was still in him continued to follow his mother's crazy ideas.

"It's good to have you on the team." He said releasing Reid's hand and the young boy immediately gave it over to the strong man. As he imagined his hand shake was more firm and he frowned as he looked at Spencer.

"Gideon, when did the BAU start babysitting?" Derek smirked like he thought he was being funny and Reid could feel himself growing self conscious. _Just like I thought, he's like every football player I met in high school._ Before anyone could say anything the man was gone. Gideon must have noticed the unsettling look on Reid's face because he put a kind hand on his back and guided him in a different direction.

"This is your desk." He said bringing Reid into the bullpen.

"Thanks." He said quietly. All self confidence that he had walked in with had quickly depleted when he had met Derek Morgan.

"Don't let what Derek said bother you. It was a joke and he didn't know what he was saying would make you feel bad." Reid smiled; it was like Gideon could read his mind. _I guess he's good at his job_. Jason noticed how the boy still looked upset, "If he thought you would take it personally he wouldn't have said it. That's the thing with Derek that a lot of people don't know. He might look tough but he's really sensitive and has no tolerance for bullying."

"Thanks." Reid said not entirely sure how he was supposed to answer that.

"If you need anything let me know." Gideon walked up a flight of stairs and into an office that Reid starred at for several minutes. _I still can't believe this is all actually happening. _

"You going to stare up at that office all day or are you going to work?" a strong voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked around to figure out who had spoken. _Derek Morgan, of course_.

"I'm going to work." He whispered as if he had just gotten reprimanded.

"That was a rhetorical question. So they tell me you're some type of genius." Derek smiled and sat down at his own desk. He pulled out several papers and began to work on them.

"I-I-I guess so." He didn't know how to react to the sudden change in tone.

"That's cool kid. So do you need help figuring out anything? The bureau is famous for having hard first day." He seemed so nice all of a sudden and so different than Reid had initially thought. It was hard to imagine but Reid was starting to think he was wrong and maybe Derek wasn't as mean as he had labeled him to be.

"No, I think I'm okay. Thanks though, I appreciate it." Reid smiled and noticed that Derek was giving him a sweet half grin. Maybe they would become friends after all.

* * *

**A/N: Your reviews are like a box of chocolate – they always make me smile. : )**


	5. Latex

**A/N: Dedicated to PinkHimeLacus. What do you guys think of these one-shots? Reviews help me write more and quicker.**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Morgan asked as he walked out into the hot Phoenix sun. The heat beat down on his head and he could instantly feel beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck.

"He's examining the crime scene upstairs." Said Emily as she pointed at the outside window on the second floor, Morgan brought a hand up to shield the light and followed her finger towards the house. Sure enough he could see the youngest agent talking to one of the officers. Five little girls had been stolen right from their bedrooms.

"Thanks." Said Derek as he ran back into the house thankful that the boy was inside and that he didn't have to stand another moment in the heat. He climbed the flight of stairs in the stucco house and walked into the victim's room.

"Hey Morgan." Reid nodded his head as a greeting as he slipped two white gloves over his hands. Derek leaned against the doorway as he watched Spencer dig through a pile of junk on the floor. The mother had told the team how her daughter had promised to clean up the next morning. Like most parents of missing children she broke down in tears and JJ swooped in and comforted her.

"Reid, are you okay?" the boy had begun hacking and his eyes were watering. Reid tried to nod but he was overwhelmed by the coughing, "What's wrong kid?"

"I don't know." He said as he stepped away from the items he was sorting through. "I'm having a little difficulty breathing."

"Do you need help?" Morgan was at his side in a moment, a caring hand rubbed Reid's back as he coughed. As Reid gasped for breath his face changed to a sickening red color. Morgan was about to call for help but then as quickly as the fit began it stopped.

"No, I think I'm fine." Reid's face faded back into its natural color and his breathing returned to normal, "There was probably just something in the air."

"Okay Kid. Well the team is splitting up and leaving this house to cover more ground. I'm going to run outside and see if I'm needed elsewhere. If not, I'll probably come back here and help you. There seems to be a lot of evidence that needs to be examined." Derek moved his hands around to indicate the covered floor.

"That would help move things along. Did you know that the expression…" Morgan laughed to himself and didn't wait to hear the rest of what was being said before he turned on his heels and left.

* * *

"We done yet?" Derek Morgan inquired as he looked around the room. They had been working for nearly two hours, he couldn't imagine they would find anything that they hadn't already. He had his back towards Reid as he sorted through the stuffed animal pile one more time.

"I think…" Reid's voice trailed off as his hand flung to his throat. "Can't…." he gasped trying to fill his lungs with air, "…breath."

"Reid?" Morgan's head snapped around as he watched the boy fall to the floor. "Reid!"

"Morgan…I...twenty percent…"

"What are you saying? Do you know what's going on?" Reid nodded.

"Ana…" he couldn't get the words out and when he finally did speak the words came out slurred, "Annaphlactastical"

"Anaphylactic shock?" Reid nodded.

"I's call' 'iphasic rea'tion "

"Reid, I don't know what you're saying but I'm going to call an ambulance before I have to give you CPR." Morgan jumped up and started dialing 9-1-1 on his phone. Reid needed him.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" asked the woman who answered the phone.

"My name is Derek Morgan, I work for the FBI and my friend, Spencer Reid, is going into anaphylactic shock." Said Morgan trying not to panic. He knew what it was like to be on the other line of the phone, stressing was only going to make the situation worse.

"Where are you located?" the calm operator asked.

"On the corner of Chandler and 54th." He tried to match her tranquil voice but he was feeling himself beginning to panic a little bit. This wasn't an unknown victim, this was Reid.

"Sir, do you know what his allergy is?" she asked.

"No." Morgan looked down to see Reid's face turning blue; he then looked down and saw something else, "Yes."

"So you do know?" she asked confused by his contradicting answers.

"I think it's latex." He said examining the red blotches on Reid's wrist that followed down into the gloves. He ripped them off from Spencer's hands.

"Alright sir, help is on its way." Reid didn't have that long, he needed help now. Morgan hung up the phone and straddled Reid. He pushed down on his chest and then began to breathe into the boy's opened mouth. CPR was fortunately basic training in every job he had ever had. It was no use, Spencer slipped into unconsciousness.

"Come on Reid, stay with me." His face had gained some normalcy but the majority of it still looked off color. Three minutes later a team of EMTs stormed in and shot Reid in the leg with a needle. In a couple of seconds Spencer's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. The entire room seemed to freeze until Spencer looked at Derek and began talking like he hadn't just had a near death experience.

"I guess someone is going to need to talk to Hotch about switching to latex free gloves." Said Reid as an EMT began to check out the rest of him. His blood pressure was stable and he seemed to be doing okay. "Oh, as I was saying only twenty percent of people experience what just happened to me. It's called a biphasic reaction and it's fairly rare but is a serious problem when it comes to allergies. It's because people think they're better and that it was just a coughing attack but a couple hours later they won't be able to breathe and they go into shock. Just like what happened to me. I think I'm okay but then I can't get any air."

Morgan smiled as Reid explained everything about biphasic reaction to him. It was normal and it reassured him that the boy was going to be okay. When Reid finished he looked up at Derek with sincere eyes.

"Thanks Morgan, you know, for everything."

"Anytime Kid." The older man said smiling; he let his hand rest gently on Reid's shoulder. A loving signal to show that he cared.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? : ) Review please, thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Dilaudid

**A/N: This one goes out to several people who asked for any Reid whump. Short little thing with Reid shooting up and an unexpected visitor.**

* * *

He didn't drink. There were many reasons why; one, he hated the taste, for some reason the flavor just never appealed to him. He didn't mind things like wine but anything stronger he just couldn't swallow. The second reason was something that continued to haunt him. When Spencer was a junior in college he went to one party and was slipped jack in his coke. Nothing was worse than the feeling of having no control over your body, except for not knowing why you didn't have control. Reid knew that even if he didn't have an eidetic memory he would never forget the feeling as every drink made him increasingly confused. The next morning he was feeling sick to his stomach, and felt like an elephant was sitting on his head. Even more strange was how he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

No, he didn't drink. What he did was much worse. Drinking was legal, everyone did it; drugs weren't. Reid tilted his head back as the needle slipped easily into his skin. He wanted. He craved. He needed. The rush of inserting the needle was almost enough to send him into a delirious state but nothing was as good as the feeling of the drug flowing through his veins. He didn't have to inject it; there were other ways to take his drug. It seemed that nothing was as good as the original; nothing made him feel the same.

He brought a shaking hand to the top of the syringe and slowly began to push down. He closed his eyes and let the dilaudid take control. The moment the powerful opiate mixed in with his blood he felt his body relax. He waited before he began to slowly inject the rest. Spencer liked to take it slowly, it made it last longer.

"Reid?" a voice interrupted his thoughts and his head shot up. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here. Why was someone here? Reid froze, unsure of what he should do. He had already injected half the liquid but the rest still remained in the syringe. He barely had time to pull the needle out before Derek Morgan burst open the door.

He couldn't dispose of the evidence in time, but he didn't know if he wanted to. A secret part of him had been hoping one day he would be caught. That one day the right person would burst open his bathroom door and see the mess that his life had become. Regardless he knew he had to at least get the stick out of his arm, seeing it in him would be too much for Derek to handle.

"What the hell man?" Morgan threw his hands in the air as he looked at the sickening picture in front of him. Spencer Reid was curled up on his bathroom floor. A bottle of dilaudid rolled sideways on the floor and a half empty syringe sat next to him.

It didn't take long before Spencer broke down in tears. His body heaved as he was unable to control his emotions. He shook both from the drugs and from fear.

"I'm going to help you Kid, okay? We'll work through this together." He collapsed next to Reid and pulled the boy up to his chest. Reid was limp in his embrace as he continued to wail. Derek took one hand and rubbed small circles on Spencer's back and with his shoe he pushed the drugs as far away as possible.

"I didn't want to become like this." Reid said as he tried to get ahold of himself. He wanted the tears to stop but they refused. It was probably the drugs; they always made him extremely emotional.

"I know." Was all Derek said.

"I don't want him to win." Reid was itching to just pick up the syringe and inject the rest of the morphine like drug. There was just enough for him to get wrapped up in a delusional dream. It was the perfect escape.

"I know." Morgan repeated.

"It's just that, there's so much guilt." Tears fell from the young boy's eyes and made watery stains on Derek's grey shirt.

"Guilt? What do you have to be guilty about?" he asked sounding shocked. Reid didn't see why he was surprised; it seemed so obvious to him.

"I killed the wrong person. Tobias Hankle saved me, and that's the man who I shot." He was trying to explain but watched as Derek's face became more puzzled.

"Reid, you can't blame yourself for that."

"I know." He was silent for a few moments, "But I do."

"Kid, you've been to hell and back. You have single handedly experienced more horrors than half of the FBI combined. It's only natural that you want to escape it from time to time but drugs aren't the answer. We'll get you help, I'll go to support groups with you, we can figure this out. I promise." Reid nodded and smiled because he knew that Derek Morgan never broke promises. For the first time in a long time Reid realized that he would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? : )**


	7. Cough

**Hey y'all. Whoa. It's been awhile. I've had a really hard last couple of years but I am back and ready to start writing. I am working on all my CM stories along with one for The Outsiders – so if you like that please check it out. I'm probably going to try and limit these to 500 words but we'll see how that goes. Also, this chapter is slash per someone's request (...two years ago) so yay! Please send me more requests or leave them as a comment.**

* * *

**Ch. 7 – Cough**

"That doesn't sound good." Morgan said looking up from the dwindling pile of papers on his desk. It was hard to believe that with so many people getting murdered every day that they wouldn't have a case but it was just one of those times. JJ had looked through the piles on her desk; they would be more harm than help in all of them. As a result the team had been given a stack of paperwork to complete. Surprisingly almost everyone was done except for Spencer Reid.

"Yeah, how long have you had that cough?" asked Emily glancing up at Reid. His short hair clung to his face in chunks, his pale skin shone with a thin layer of sweat, and there was a hint of fever reflected in the redness of his cheeks.

"Too long." He mumbled through a congested nose. At this point he could only really breathe through his mouth; an action that after several days had caused his lips to become chapped and swollen.

"You should be at home resting." Emily said as she felt herself growing with concern. He might have been drenched in sweat but she could swear the boy was shivering. Morgan glanced over at Reid. It was clear that the younger agent was quickly growing uncomfortable with the attention so Morgan tried to change the subject.

"Emily, do you have a copy of the Jefferson case from Louisville?" The girl nodded and began sorting through her desk looking for the filed away case. When her head was down looking for the folder Reid and Morgan locked eyes.

"Thanks." Reid half smiled while silently mouthing the words.

_Go home_ was the response.

"Found it." Emily popped back up and Reid's head snapped back down to the paper he was examining. Several minutes passed before Reid cleared his throat to speak.

"Uhm," Reid stood up from his desk and sniffed hard trying to breathe, "I think I'm going to head out for the day."

No one objected or said anything but Emily watched as Derek's eyes stayed locked on the boy. She could feel the concern radiating off of him.

"Morgan?" she asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Hmm?" he mumbled still not averting his eyes.

"Go take care of your boyfriend." The two agents exchanged a sincere smile before he jumped out of his chair and chased down the boy he was head-over-heels in love with.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think – I might write a part two of this chapter. Once again, thank you for your patience and sorry that all my stories have been on such a long hiatus. I wish I could explain was has happened in the last two years but that in itself would be an entire novel. Seriously, your constant and continuous reviews really have helped me so much over the past couple years. : )**


	8. Cough Part II

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback – now I remember why I love you all so much! As requested, here is part two of Cough.**

* * *

It was a strange phenomenon but Reid loathed attention. He liked talking to friends and socializing but he couldn't stand the attention people usually receive when they are sick or hurt. He had always been this way; something about it just bothered him. In fact, he tried to avoid negative attention at all costs but this – this virus from hell – was an exception. And Morgan? Well he was an exceptional person. Those two factors combined resulted in perhaps the only instance of Reid letting his guard down.

"Will you come to my funeral?" Morgan looked up from the book he was reading and across the room at his boyfriend who was nursing a steaming cup of tea.

"What?" Morgan asked not sure he had heard the question right.

"Will you come to my funeral? This cold is going to kill me." Reid sniffled as he took a sip of the hot drink. The liquid felt soothing against his aching throat. In all the time that the two men had known each other Morgan could count on one hand the amount of times Reid had used a hyperbole. Reid was all about numbers, statistics and facts –it was rare for him to over exaggerate like this.

"You really feel that bad?" Morgan asked putting down the book and walking over to his boyfriend.

"My body is achey, I can't breathe, my head is throbbing, it hurts to swallow anything and I feel like I can barely move." To top off the list of symptoms Derek could see the fever in Reid's eyes which gave them an almost glassy appearance. Reid suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quickly.

"For what?" Morgan asked confused as to what Reid would be apologizing for.

"You're stuck with me. You're so strong and I'll always be weak. This is how our life always is, you taking care of me."

"Reid, where is this coming from?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I just – I don't know. Sometimes I just imagine how ashamed you must be of me..."

"Whoa, Pretty Boy, stop right there. I am not ashamed of you, how could you even say that about yourself? I am the luckiest guy in the world to have fallen in love with someone as brilliant and kind as you are. You know that I will always love you, right?"

"I guess. Yes. Sorry, it must just be this cold talking or something." Reid said as a cough attack overcame him. He changed his mind – he didn't want this attention at all, not even if it was from Morgan.

"I think this is more than just some cold." Derek placed the back of his hand lightly against Reid's forehead, "You feel warm?"

"I'm freezing."

"Well you're burning up. Let me get the thermometer." Morgan exited the room and Reid let out a shiver that he had been trying to suppress.

"I don't think that's necessary." He called out to his boyfriend.

"Of course it is." Morgan shouted from the other room as he dug through the medicine cabinet. When he found it he walked back into the living room where Reid was nervously waiting.

"Did you know the original thermometer was invented..." he wanted nothing more than to drop the entire thing. Was it too late to pretend like he wasn't feeling sick at all?

"Be quiet and let me take your damn temperature." Derek joked as he kissed Reid's cheek. He placed the thermometer under his tongue. After a few seconds the monitor let out several rapid beeps.

"Damn, Reid." Said Morgan as he read the glowing digits, "102.4, let's get you back into bed so that you can rest. We don't want to fry that genius brain of yours."

Reid half smiled knowing the older man was right – he really did need to sleep. After placing his tea on the end table Reid stood up but suddenly felt as if he were about to pass out.

"Morgan..." he mumbled barely audibly. As he felt his legs give in strong arms embraced him, keeping him upright.

"I gotcha, and I'm never letting go." Reid smiled as he leaned into the other man for support. He had never felt safer than he did in that moment. It was funny how things worked out if you let them. Maybe letting someone take care of you wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Kind of cheesy but I hope y'all enjoyed it. Now that you've read it all you need to do is review it : )! Up next is Chapter Nine: Accident.**


	9. Accident

**Thanks for reading everyone! This is going to be like circa 2010...which really just means Emily is still in it. This one is non-slash and entitled "Accident."**

* * *

There was no such thing as a good hostage situatuion, but when it was one of your own who was in danger the stakes became raised. No longer were you trying to protect unknown faces; you were trying to protect your friends – your family. The person inside the building...the one with the gun pointed at his head...he was not only a colleague but the person you went to when life became unbearable. So who were you supposed to talk to if something went wrong now?

"JJ do we have cameras in the building?" Agent Aaron Hotchner was always straight to the point; he never tried to sugar coat his questions. He was formidably strong yet undoubtedly charismatic. People listened to everything he said but it wasn't out of fear, it was out of respect. It was a quality that Reid had always admired.

"No..." her voice trailed off. Reid knew the statistics of hostage situations but this one was unique. The books say that 90 percent of all hostage situations end civilly but this Unsub was different than most, he was bipolar with sever delusional episodes.

Reid looked around at the members of his team. JJ and Emily were off to the side looking at a map of the building. The two of them were both so different but at the same time they added something similar to the team. They were strong and confident but took charge when others couldn't. Emily was tough and could handle herself in any fight. JJ added a sense of rationality and she could manipulate the media however she wanted. Suddenly a ringing phone interrupted his train of thought.

"Hello," said Reid as he answered his phone.

"Reid...please tell me he's going to be okay?" the voice on the other line was panicked and Reid could hear the congestion in her voice from crying.

"I don't know." He was numb.

"You know everything."

"I don't know, Garcia." She was the mother hen of the group, the team members were her surrogate children but when one of them was in danger she completely fell apart.

"Reid, listen to me. If there is anyone who can get him out of this situation it's you. I know you can do it. I know how your brain works. And I know you can save my..." she paused and Reid could hear her sniffle, she took a second to compose herself"...Reid, save my Hot Chocolate Honey Bear."

"I'll try." He hung up not knowing what else to say. A few feet away Rossi was talking to the Unsub over the phone and was trying to negotiate with him. It wasn't looking good. The Unsub was mentally unstable and couldn't be talked down. This would have to be a matter of force; either way it would end in some sort of violence.

He didn't want to be here. Morgan was the athletic one who could take down an Unsub in a matter of seconds and he was just the brains. He could tell you the entire blueprint of the building just from the three seconds he saw JJ and Emily looking at it but that's not what they needed now. Reid felt useless now; it was Morgan who needed to be here, not him.

When they were together as a team they were unstoppable but Morgan was on the other side of the wall with a gun pointed at his head. Reid ran a hand through his growing hair. He needed to think of something – anything. Suddenly he had a realization and quickly began searching the crowd of federal officers for Aaron.

"Hotch, let me go in." Reid said as he ran over to the older man.

"Reid, no. He's armed and dangerous, there's no way in besides the front and we can't..." Reid closed his eyes imagining the blueprint he had seen earlier, the date the building was structured was 1922 – maybe his brain wasn't so useful today after all...

"Yes there is! Yes there is!" he exclaimed quickly, "In the early 1920s Congress passed a law stating that buildings over three stories..." he was rambling as usual but there was no time for a history lesson "Look, there's a way I can get in. Just have Rossi keep talking to him, keep distracting him."

"Reid..."

"Hotch, I know what I'm doing." He looked at his mentor, "Trust me."

"Rossi," Aaron called over, "Get the Unsub back on the line and don't let him hang up on you. Reid is going in."

Reid took a deep breath and walked over to the side of the building. In a matter of seconds he came across the door he was looking for – overgrown foliage and weeds had woven themselves around the door's base making it hard to open. He turned his shoulder and rammed the door causing it to finally give way.

Reid entered the room silently. In the middle of it Morgan sat handcuffed to an old broken chair. His had was drooping towards his lap; he looked defeated and exhausted. A few feet away the Unsub was yelling into a cell phone, a black revolver was being tightly gripped in his other hand. His back was facing the agents.

"Drop the gun." Reid commanded suddenly drawing the attention of the two men. The Unsub, suddenly aware of his presence, raised his gun and tried to fire. Reid closed his eyes, ready for the bullet's impact but quickly realized it wasn't coming. The gun had never been loaded.

"My name is Doctor Reid and I think that I can help..." but the man had already began to lunge himself at Spencer. He froze for a second, if Reid shot the gun now he would undoubtedly kill the man.

It all happened in a few split second: Spencer tucked the gun back into its holder, the Unsub swung and pushed him to the ground, Spencer could feel the blood poor from his nose – he wasn't going to give up – he stood and swung at the guy, the two of them fell hard on the concrete floor, Spencer pinned him to the ground, then Spencer was pinned to the ground, they rolled again, the Unsub hit him in the stomach – he screamed out as he heard the sound of his rib crack, adrenaline pumped through his veins, Spencer hit him the Unsub in the head, and then everything stopped. The man lay motionless on the ground. Reid's hand began to tremble and he froze.

"Reid, reach into his front left pocket – the keys to the handcuffs are in there."

"Morgan, I didn't mean to." Reid felt his cheeks burn and his eyes begin to water, "It was an accident."

"Reid what are you talking about?" Reid had walked over to Morgan and unlocked the handcuffs, "Pretty Boy, you saved my life."

"I killed him." Reid was zoned out looking at the unmoving form in front of him. He couldn't feel the pain in his abdomen or taste the blood in his mouth – he was stunned. Morgan stood up and walked over to the man.

"Reid..." Morgan examined the unconscious figure.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Reid..."

"He was somebody's son and I..."

"Reid..."

"Morgan I..."

"You knocked him out, that's all." Morgan said finally able to interrupt the boy, "He'll be fine."

Reid smiled with relief. Morgan placed an arm around the younger agent's shoulder, "I do have to say Kid, you have a pretty wicked right hook."

* * *

**There you have it – kick ass Reid. **_**Please**_** let me know what you think.**


End file.
